


Good Medicine

by DeutchRemy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeutchRemy/pseuds/DeutchRemy
Summary: Alara is severely injured during a run-in with some rogue Xelayans. This chronicles her recovery in an alien hospital. In progress. PLEASE R&R.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Orville or any of the characters.

Summary: Alara is severely injured in a run-in with rogue Xelayans. This is her time in an alien hospital.

Chapter 1

Alara's POV  
22:32

Everything hurts. My arms, my legs, my belly, my back, my head. I turn my head to the side and my vision swims so I close my eyes. It doesn't help; just feels like I'm floating… I try to regulate my breathing as a man wearing a cap and mask approaches me with a needle. The edges of my vision start to shimmer…I think I'm ready to pass out any second now…

Pass out or die. One of those. Mommy. Daddy. I love you both so much. I'm sorry I was such a disappointment to you…

An oxygen mask is fitted over my face, and something horrible-smelling invades my nostrils…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alara's POV

04:35

I can't breathe. I'm choking. There's something blocking my airway and I'm trying to cough to expel it, but I can't. I try again. Nothing.

I shiver. Why's it so cold in here?

Voices above me, talking amongst themselves. Women's voices. They sound nice enough.

_"I think she's starting to breathe on her own…yep, there's a nice cough. Alright, let's get ready to extubate."_

I'm rolled over onto my side.

A calm, soothing, female voice: _"Alara? Alara, can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand, sweetheart?"_

Every muscle in my body feels like jello right now but I manage a tiny squeeze before my arm flops back down onto the bed like a wet noodle.

_"Good girl."_

_"Can we get some suction? I think she may have regurgitated a bit."_

Someone sticks some sort of metal straw in my mouth; it's loud and makes a horrible wet sucking sound. I try to raise my hand to push away whoever's jabbing metal into my cheeks but I still have very limited use of my limbs. My effort doesn't go unnoticed, though.

_"She's getting agitated; how are her airway reflexes? I'd like to get this tube pulled as soon as we can."_

_"She's coughing, that's good enough for me."_

_"Okay, Alara, you're doing great. We're gonna get this tube out now, so give me a nice big cough, okay?"_

I try my best and in one swift movement something long and plasticky is pulled from my throat, and I gag violently, nearly vomiting. Tears fill my eyes as I start to hack my lungs up.

_"Good girl, keep coughing."_ She wipes my mouth with a cloth and then straps an oxygen mask to my face. _"Take nice deep breaths and keep coughing for me."_

The feeling of cool oxygen flowing down my throat and filling my lungs is nothing short of heavenly. It soothes the burn and as I lie on my side, sucking in this lovely gas, someone tucks a thick warm blanket around me. It feels amazing, like someone just took it out of an oven. Finally comfortable, I begin to drift off…


	3. Chapter 3

Ed's POV  
05:12

"Are you two with Miss…Alara Kitan?" A woman with too much makeup on stands in front of us, clipboard in hand.

"Yes! Yes, we are. How is she?"

"Follow me, please."

"Kel? Wake up." I nudge Kelly's foot with my own.

"Hmm? Wha-what happened?"

"Grab your stuff. We're following her."

"How is she? Is she alright?" Kelly's voice is muddled from sleep. She stands and picks up the clear plastic bag containing Alara's personal effects - clothes, communicator, etc.

"She's out of surgery and doing well. She's in the post-op ward right now but will be moved to a recovery room shortly."

She leads us through a seemingly endless series of corridors and double doors that require a card to open. Finally we enter a gently-lit room with twenty or so beds but only four or five current occupants.

"She's in bed #6. Her nurse will answer any questions you may have."

"Thank you so much…" I lean in closer to see her name tag, "Ro'Shaarra."

Kelly and I make our way over to bed #6 as quietly as we can. The beeping monitors and chatting nurses certainly aren't quiet but I like to think of myself as a respectful guy. Kelly, too.

Alara's on her right side, asleep, the thin tubes of a nasal oxygen cannula attached to her cheeks with white tape. She's wrapped in at least two thick blankets and at the moment looks pretty darn comfy.

A young woman wearing pink scrubs stands to the side of the bed, jotting things down on a clipboard. She glances at the vital signs monitor, makes one final notation, then extends her hand to me.

"Hi there, I'm Yavi. I'm the post-op nurse. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, Yavi. I'm Ed Mercer. You can call me Ed." I shake her hand. "This is Kelly Grayson. I'm glad to see that Alara is in such good hands here."

"Nice to meet you, Yavi." Kelly breaks in. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing pretty well, all things considered. All of her vital signs are a bit elevated, which we suspect is due to stress. It's actually pretty common in trauma cases such as this. She's slightly hypothermic, as well, which is also normal when coming out of anesthesia. As a matter of fact, she could use another blanket. If you'll excuse me for just one minute."

Kelly bends down and moves a few strands of hair out of Alara's face. "You think she's in pain?" She asks me, a slight pout on her face.

"Not at the moment." Yavi is returning, a folded white blanket in her hands. "She's still sleeping off the drugs we gave her. As long as they keep her knocked out they should keep the pain knocked out as well, for the most part at least." She unfolds the blanket and lays it across the patient. "As a matter of fact, I wouldn't expect any coherent conversation out of her for six hours at least."

"Can we sit with her?"

"Of course you can. There are a couple of chairs here for you. Let me just move a couple of these cords for you."

Kelly wastes no time in plopping down in one of the offered chairs. She reaches out to touch Alara's new blanket. "Ooh, it's nice and toasty."

"I can get you one if you'd like."

"No no, please, I'm fine." Kelly waves her off, not wanting to be a bother.

"We'll be moving her up to a room in about a half hour, once the surgeon comes in for her post-op check. I don't know when you two last ate but there's a cafeteria down the hall; you could grab a bite to eat if you're hungry and then come back."

I had ignored my hunger until she mentioned food. Now my stomach's gurgling audibly. "Kel? You hungry?"

"Oh god, at this hour? Way too early. I would kill for a coffee, though." She yawns and slouches down in her chair. "How about you go get some breakfast for yourself and bring me back a coffee, and I'll stay here with Alara? Oh, and please - if you get an egg sandwich or anything with eggs in it promise me you'll eat it there and not bring it back here? Or I will throw up on you."

I head towards the double doors and then stop, turning around. "You know, Kel, there is one - I repeat, one - positive thing about this situation."

"And that would be…?"

"Well, she might say some funny things as she comes out of the anesthesia."

Okay, Kelly's clearly looking for something to throw at me. I take my leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kelly's POV  
05:37

The surgeon came in earlier than expected so Alara was whisked away to an upstairs room before Ed got back from the cafeteria.

So here we are, in a small private room, Alara snug as a bug in her bed under three warm blankets, me lounging in one of the bedside recliners that this hospital found room in their budget for. This planet might have medicine comparable to a few hundred years ago on Earth, but at least they strive to make their visitors as comfortable as their patients. This time I gladly accepted the offer of a blanket, thinking I could doze for a bit.

I hope my coffee isn't cold by the time that bumbling idiot finally decides to ask for directions…

I'm sorry, that's harsh. I think it's the stress and lack of sleep talking. I mean, sure, the man can certainly be an idiot, and he can certainly be bumbling, too, but clearly I once saw something in him. I wouldn't have married him if I hadn't.

Aaaaaand…speak of the devil. He has two coffees and a brown paper bag in his left hand and a bouquet of flowers and stuffed animal in his right. That's what I once saw in him - his big heart.

I smirk. "That took you long enough. Was getting worried I'd have to send out a search party again."

"Oh my god, that happened one time, and we were in Boston! You know the settlers were all high when they laid out the city!"

"Relax, I'm just messing around with you. Aww, are those flowers for me? Ed, you shouldn't have!"

"Very funny. And the stuffed…whatever it is…isn't for you, either."

"Yeah, what is that? Looks kind of like a monkey."

"I haven't the slightest. You wouldn't believe how many stuffed animals I had to sort through before I found one slightly resembling an Earth creature."

"But Alara's not from Earth."

"Good point." Ed places the coffee, flowers, and bag on the small table and sits down in the seat next to me, the toy still in his hands. "I was hoping to find one that looked like a frog, but it's probably for the best that I didn't."

"Why's that?"

"Because if Alara squeezes the stuffing out of this thing in her sleep I won't be heartbroken."

Ed stands back up with a low groan, clearly stiff from spending the night in a waiting room chair, and places Mr. Monkey Thing on the bedside table next to the vase of flowers.

"Hopefully it'll be the first thing she sees when she wakes up." He gives my arm a playful nudge before getting serious. "Crap, you don't think it'll scare her, do you?"

"Well, it's not a clown."

Ed picks up the paper bag and coffee and hands them to me. "So, turns out this planet doesn't have coffee, but they have tea. This was labeled as extra-caffeinated, so I put three bags in yours."

Oh goody. Tea.

"And, uh, I know you said you're not hungry but I know that you'll be hungry later. It's like a pastry or something. I don't know what kind of fruit is in it but everything there smelled good, so I wouldn't be too worried.'"

I smile in spite of myself. "Thanks, Ed."

"She woken up yet?"

"Once, when the surgeon came in for the post-op check. I really hope she wakes up better next time."

He takes a sip of his tea and frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Oh my god, she was shaking. I don't know if she was cold or disoriented or what, but she just kept shaking and making these gasping noises. The doctor just said that she was 'remembering the tube' or something like that."

"Poor thing. Although it was probably scarier for you than for her. I doubt she has any memory of it at all. I think we're all so used to her being strong, brave Alara that we get scared when we see her as… _not_ strong, brave Alara. So what happened then, did they sedate her or what?"

"No, she just fell back asleep."

"Well, try not to worry. If the doctor seemed to think it was normal behavior then I think she'll be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alara's POV  
05:55

I was so warm and toasty and then somebody came and pulled my blankets off. Who would do such a thing? Come to think of it, where am I? Unconsciously I let out a low moan and flop my free arm over my face. That'll keep me warm, right? Yeah, probably.

_"Don't kink your IV, honey."_ The same person who stole my blankets is now moving my arm off of my face and straightening it out. _"I'm sorry, honey, I'm just adjusting one of your heart monitor leads. Then you can go back to sleep for as long as you want, okay?"_

My head hurts. All over. I clamp my eyes tightly shut and moan again. There's a stinging feeling near my belly button and a dull throb in my knee. Overall it feels like I've been run over. Oh my gosh, is that what happened? Whatever it was that ran me over, it was probably being driven by John or Gordon, or both. Those idiots.

My mouth is as dry as a desert. I try to swallow but the lack of moisture in my throat causes me to choke and I begin coughing instead. A series of painful, dry hacks with loud wheezing in between. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

_"It's alright. Your throat's irritated from the breathing tube that was in there." She begins to rub circles on my back. "Just breathe slowly through your nose and the feeling will pass."_

I do as she says and begin to feel a bit better. The tears come anyway, though, leaking under my closed eyelids and dotting the pillow under my head. I squeeze my eyes shut and whimper quietly. I hear the groan of a chair and the light thud of boots on the linoleum, and then someone's stroking my hair and resting their palm on my forehead. Such a mom behavior…could it be? I open my teary eyes and squint against the lights. It's…Kelly, not mom. I like Kelly, but when you're not feeling well there's no better comfort in the world than resting your head on mommy's boobs.

"It's gonna be okay, Alara" She says gently.

"Where's…mom?" I croak out, disoriented.

"Oh, mom's not here, sweetie. But I tell you what - as soon as we get in contact with the Orville we're going to have them get in touch with your parents, okay?"

"Hm-hmm…"

_"Go back to sleep, Alara. We'll be here when you wake up."_ That's the captain's voice, I think, but it's, like, off in the distance and I don't think I have the energy to…open my eyes again…


	6. Chapter 6

Ed's POV  
07:10

Alara's sound asleep again. Kelly's snoozing in her recliner with a gossip magazine covering her face. I could really use a nap too but my time would be much better spent trying to contact the ship. Aside from the occasional vital signs check, the medical staff seems to be letting Alara sleep, so I close the blinds against the rising sun, switch off the lights, and head out into the hallway.

The ship should have been back in this system ten hours ago, so I don't know why I can't get through to them. Damn stupid communicator.

"Have you tried turning it off and then on again?"

Where did that come from? I look down at the floor and am greeted by a Jelly, a female one, by the looks of it. Think Yaphit with bright red lipstick and a sultry voice.

"No, I haven't, but I think I'll give it a shot. Thanks."

"Anytime." She slithers off.

I turn my communicator off, wait the minimum five seconds, then turn it on again.

"Mercer to Orville, do you read?"

Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Shit.

You know what, I'm not gonna panic. I know Gordon well enough to know that he never adheres to timetables. His reasoning? He doesn't want to be predictable. I'll try again in a couple hours. Alara may not currently have the benefit of modern medicine, but she's out of the woods, and once we get back to the Orville Claire will complete the healing process.

I tiptoe back into the room and blindly make my way over to the couch. I stretch out on it and close my eyes, Kelly's tiny snores (that she'll deny until her ass bleeds) and Alara's soft breathing lulling me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly's POV  
08:15

I'm jolted awake by a knock at the door. Why's it so dark? I can't see my hand in front of my face…Oh my god, I'm blind! I lurch forward into a sitting position and the magazine falls into my lap. Oh, right…

An older red-headed woman wearing a white coat is standing in the open doorway, knuckles poised to knock again. She's smiling at me, having been witness to my little mishap.

"Oh, uh, hi." I say sheepishly, hoisting my aching body out of the seat and walking over to her.

"Good morning. I'm Dr. Elgae, Alara's surgeon."

"Kelly Grayson, I think we met downstairs." We shake hands anyway. "Uh, that's actually my boss over there on the couch. I think he's been hoping to speak to you."

I bend over and lightly smack Ed's bicep. "Wake up, the doctor's here."

"Oh, jeez!" He bolts off the couch, straightening his clothes. "So nice to meet you, Doctor." He shakes her hand then hastily picks at the corners of his eyes to rid them of any crud.

"Likewise." She walks over to Alara and picks up her chart from its holder on the end of the bed, then checks her ID bracelet. Thorough.

"Alara? Alara, can you open your eyes for me?"

Nothing.

"Alara, I know you're tired, but I need you awake for this."

A pair of hazel eyes slowly open then squeeze themselves shut again.

"Are the lights too bright? I can turn them down a bit." Dr. Elgae hits a switch on the wall and the lights dim. "Is that better?"

Alara shakes her head slowly.

"How about now?"

"Um…a bit…"

"Does the light hurt your eyes?"

She nods and weakly lays the crook of her right elbow over her eyes.

"Does it help when you do that?"

A tiny nod.

"Okay, well you do have a concussion, so light sensitivity is normal. Now, can you tell me your name?"

"Alara."

"And how old are you?"

"24 next week."

"Good girl. What's today's date?"

"Um…I don't know…"

"Well, you're not from this planet, so I'll let that one slide. Do you know why you were brought in here last night? Do you remember what happened?"

"Mmmm…kind of. It's all…fuzzy."

"Memory loss is normal, too. How's your stomach - are you nauseous at all?"

"Little bit."

"Okay, mind if I pull your blanket down, just a bit? I'd like to look at your arm."

"Mmkay."

The doctor gently lifts Alara's left arm so it lies on top of the blankets. "So, your left arm was broken in three places. One break in the humerus - that's the long bone up here - and two breaks in your radius and ulna, down here. I installed three sets of plates and screws but your ship's doctor should be able to remove them and fuse your bones back together. We simply don't have the funds for that sort of technology yet." She turns her head to address me and Ed. "The major city hospitals receive government funding for such 'luxuries', but apparently a population of one million doesn't qualify us as a major city."

Ooh, if bitterness could kill, we'd all be dead right now.

"Gonna take a peek at your belly now, okay?"

She moves the blankets down lower and pulls Alara's hospital gown up to reveal a knife wound right next to her belly button. It looks better than it did five or so hours ago, but the line of metal staples holding it closed looks gnarly and extremely painful.

Dr. Elgae prods around the wound with her fingers.

Alara groans.

"Sorry, honey."

She palpates various areas of Alara's abdomen with her fingertips.

"Does it hurt when I press here? No, how about here?"

"Ow! Yes!"

Well, if she wasn't awake before…

"I'm sorry. So the reason I was pressing on different parts of your belly is because your attacker stabbed you at an angle - the blade didn't penetrate your abdominal cavity, rather the entire length of it went sideways through muscle, stopping just before it went into the peritoneum. We estimate it was about an eight inch blade, as the damage extends from here," she indicates the entry wound, "to here. You're actually extremely lucky; if the knife had penetrated more shallowly you may have lost a good piece of your abdominal muscles, including your belly button."

Ouch!

I sneak a peak at Ed. He's standing next to the window, arms crossed, white as a sheet. He is not good with medical stuff.

"Ed, you look like you're going to pass out. Sit down."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He waves me away impatiently.

"If you're feeling faint you should take a seat." Dr. Elgae must be used to saying that, because she doesn't even look up from what she's doing.

"No no, I'm good."

Stubborn male, trying to look strong for the doctor.

"Your call. Just try not to hit your head when you go down."

I like this woman. She reminds me of Claire - super sweet but no nonsense.

Dr. Elgae pulls the gown back down then pulls the blankets up from Alara's legs. The left one looks fine apart from some cuts and scrapes but her right knee is swollen and covered in a massive red-purple bruise. There's a line of staples running directly down the center of the knee. "Your right kneecap was shattered into five pieces -"

"See Ed, I _told_ you it was broken."

"- I reconnected the fragments using wires and screws. Your ship's doctor should be able to fuse it back together but you shouldn't put any weight on that leg until then."

"Okay, now for the neurological exam." She lays the blankets back over Alara's feet and holds up her index finger. "Can you follow my finger? No no, sweetie, don't move your head, move your eyes. Follow to the left…and to the right…alright…so you're having a bit of trouble tracking, but that's not abnormal for a concussion or for post-anesthesia. I'm going to recheck in several hours, though. Your scans were fine, however, no evidence of bleeding in the brain or additional damage." She pulls out a pen light and shines it in her eyes. Alara grimaces and squeezes her eyes shut and tries to turn her head, but Dr. Elgae gently grabs her face and holds it in place. "I know this is uncomfortable, but I need to check your pupils. Open your eyes and we'll be done, okay? It'll take five seconds. Good girl…aaaaaand done! They look great, both reactive to light, just as I expected. So that does it for my exam. Do any of you have any questions for me before I check on my other patients?"

"Um, you said she has a concussion so…is it safe for her to sleep?"

"It's actually a common misconception that people with concussions shouldn't sleep. On the contrary, extra sleep actually aids in the healing process. So she can sleep as long as she needs to."

"How soon can she be moved?" Ed pipes up. "I haven't gotten in contact with our ship yet but as soon as I do I'm going to request a shuttle sent ASAP. We appreciate all that you and your team have done for Alara but she really needs the technology that our ship offers."

"I understand completely. As I said before, our hospital would really benefit from more "modern" technology, if you will. As for moving her…well she's not on any life support, so she could be transported really anytime. It's more an issue of her comfort traveling. I'd recommend that your ship's doctor accompany the shuttle to the planet's surface. We have a landing pad over on the east lawn…as a matter of fact you can see it from the window here. Once your shuttle arrives we can wheel her to it and your doctor will take over from there."

"Sounds like a good plan. The only problem is getting in contact with them. They should have been back in range over a day ago."


	8. Chapter 8

Alara's POV  
19:27

_I lead the pursuit of the two Xelayans through the empty alleyway. I aim my weapon at one, ready to stun her, when the other stops dead in her tracks. It catches me off guard and I slam into her, knocking both of us to the ground._

_I army-crawl over to my weapon but she's quicker and much larger than me. She steps on it, smashing it into pieces that scatter across the blacktop. She then brings her boot down hard on my hand and then on my back, pinning me to the ground and knocking the wind out of me with a low "Oof!"_

_She reaches down with her hand to push my face into the pavement and I roll, causing her to lose her balance. I get in a few good punches before she reaches down and pulls a knife from her boot, slashing my jaw, just inches away from hitting an artery. I aim a kick at her hand and she drops the knife. She dives for it and before she can push herself back up from the ground I jump on her back._

_"Oh, you little shit!" She snarls and throws me off. I bang my head on the concrete as I land and am momentarily dazed. I get up unsteadily and we wrestle for the knife. That's when her friend decides to show up. Out of the corner of my eye I see her reach behind a dumpster and pick up a metal pipe. It's quite heavy, if the solid-sounding clanks it makes against the pavement are any indication. I'm caught off guard and that's when the knife is plunged into my belly._

_I'm in shock, stunned, dazed, and her friend uses that to her advantage and swings her pipe, striking my arm and then my knee with a loud crack just as the knife is pulled from my abdomen; warm blood soaks into my uniform._

_I'm seeing stars. I would vomit if only I had the time. The pain in my belly has been completely eclipsed by the pain in my knee. I finally collapse, landing on my busted arm with a whimper because I don't have the strength to scream…_

_The only thing that prevents these women from killing me is the sound of Ed and Kelly calling my name from a distance._

 

Ed's POV  
19:40

_"Alara? Alara, can you hear me?"_

_We have her on the floor of the shuttlepod, her head cradled sideways in Kelly's lap. Kelly's holding a tissue - one of the ones that she keeps in her pants and that always wound up going through the laundry when we lived together - against a long laceration on her jaw._

_"Alara?" I repeat, patting her cheek._

_"She's passed out. Ed, we need to get her back to the ship."_

_I know that voice. That's Kelly's "I'm just barely restraining my panic" voice._

_"I've tried five times. Nobody's answering." And…that was mine. We sure do work well as a team._

_"Then send out a distress beacon."_

_"I just did. Right now all we can do is wait. The nearest hospital is over twenty miles away."_

_"Help me get her jacket off; we need to know what we're dealing with here."_

_Alara wakes up screaming in pain as we try to pull her left arm out of its sleeve. Kelly looks like she's about to cry as she's forced to hold her friend down so I can maneuver her arm the rest of the way out._

_"Alara, Alara it's okay, shhhhhh. We almost got it. We really need to look at your arm."_

_"Too bad we can't just rip it like in the movies. I guess I just don't have the finger strength." Ugh. Leave it to me to crack a joke at a time like this. What a jackass I am._

_I free her arm and almost vomit. There's no blood but the sight of someone's arm bruised and bent at an odd angle is enough to turn anyone's stomach. I put my fist to my mouth and breathe in slowly through my nose. The last thing Alara needs is me puking on her. "Okay…mmmph…that's definitely broken."_

_Kelly squeezes both of Alara's hands. "Her fingers are cold."_

_"Her shirt looks wet…wait, there's a hole in it."_

_That can't be good._

_Kelly lifts her shirt and mutters an expletive. And then several more. Oh my god, I don't want to look, but what sort of captain would I be if I chickened out?_

_My fears are confirmed. Blood. All over her stomach, pooling in her belly button, originating from a deep-looking stab wound._

_More blood oozes out with each labored breath she takes._

_"Shit, Ed, this is bad. We can probably get the bleeding under control but if she gets an infection -"_

_"I know, Kel, I know. Just…let me think."_

_Alara moans but doesn't open her eyes._

_"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get you back up to the Orville and Claire will fix you up. Can you tell us where else you hurt?"_

_"M'head." She mumbles._

_"I know, you whacked it pretty hard. Can you open your eyes for me? Ed, hand me that flashlight."_

_I fumble for the flashlight sitting on the console. Alara opens her eyes. Both are glassy, the left one looks a bit bloodshot. I hand Kelly the flashlight and then, impatient, send out another distress beacon._

_"Well both of her pupils dilate when I shine the light in them, so I think that's a good sign. Right?"_

_"My leg hurts…"_

_Your leg hurts? Which one?"_

_"Umm…right."_

_"Can you straighten it out so we can roll your pants up? No? Okay. Ed, help me roll her pants leg up. The right one."_

_Oh god. Here we go again. Whatever is under there I probably don't want to see. Nonetheless, I ease the material up her leg as gently as I can._

_Holy shit. Her knee is swollen and bruised purple. The bruising has already begun to spread up into her thigh and down into her calf. I don't think I've ever seen such intense bruising._

_"I think it's dislocated. I'm gonna try to pop it back." I grab her foot and try to straighten her leg. Alara screams bloody murder._

_"Ed, stop!" Kelly screams at me. "You're making it worse! STOP!"_

_Alara's screaming and covering her eyes with one hand. I stop._

_"Her knee is_ broken _, Ed, not dislocated! Stop copying things you see on TV. She needs medical attention now!"_

_"Oh give me a break, when else have I copied something from TV?"_

_"I'm not talking about this right now. Alara needs a hospital. You said the nearest hospital is 20 miles away - so stop sending out distress beacons and we should have enough power to get us there."_

_Damn, I hate when she's right._


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Alara's POV  
14:33

"I snagged this from the shelf in the hallway." Kelly says as she tucks another blanket around me. "Is that any better?"

"Yeah, a-a bit."

"Good. Try not to worry, okay? The nurse should be here in a minute and she'll get this all sorted out." She places her hand on my forehead. "You feel nauseous at all?"

I nod.

The nurse arrives with the captain on her heels.

"How're we doin' in here? I hear you're not feeling so hot."

"Yeah, so a half hour ago she was fine. She was sitting up, chatting with us, eating jello. Then this fever came on suddenly and she won't stop shaking, not even with four blankets on, and she feels like a furnace."

"And my stomach hurts…really bad." I groan. "And I want to throw up." Just mentioning puking is enough to make my stomach churn, and I shut my mouth and breathe slowly through my nose before anything has a chance to come up.

"Alright, hun, we're gonna get your temp and go from there." She goes to stick a thermometer in my mouth but I shake my head, afraid to open it. "Sweetheart, I know you're nauseous, but there are two places this thermometer can go; I think you'll prefer this one."

I hear a soft "Ouch" from the captain across the room. I open my mouth immediately. The thermometer takes over a minute to beep. It's an agonizing minute. The metal tip of the thermometer tastes awful.

"103.9. Alright, you've got a fever. I'm going to let the doctor know and she'll probably switch your antibiotic. Nothing to worry about. Now, I'm just going to take a quick peek at your belly."

She pulls up my gown to expose an angry red wound. Just hours ago there was only a thin pink ring around the staples, seemingly just local tissue irritation from the trauma. Now a good portion of my belly is red and hot.

"Holy shit." The captain mutters from the foot of the bed. "That's infected!"

"It is, but we're hardly at the holy shit stage yet." The nurse responds, glancing up at him. "Nothing we can't handle."

She prods the area with her fingers and I shriek. I can't help it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She coos at me. "Alright, I'm going to notify your doctor and while we wait for her to come in I'm going to give you some medicine to bring your fever down. Oh and here," she adds, placing a plastic basin on the bedside table, "just in case."

She leaves the room and I look miserably at the basin.

"You need it?" Kelly asks, ready to grab it.

I shake my head quickly. I refuse to throw up in front of my commanding officers, even if one of them also happens to be my best friend.

"You sure?" She eyes me suspiciously, as if she doesn't believe me.

I nod.

"You know, you might feel a whole lot better if you just throw up."

I shake my head again, too quickly this time and my vision swims briefly.

"Kel, stop trying to make her throw up."

Kelly barely restrains herself from glaring at Ed, but relents. "Alright, well just let me know. Is that extra blanket helping at all?"

I nod slowly even though it's not entirely true. My chills have abated a bit, but only if I lie absolutely still. Kelly places her hand on my forehead again, then on my cheek.

"Yeah, you're burning up…hey, why are you crying? Alara, everything's gonna be okay."

I use the crook of my elbow to try to cover my eyes once I notice the captain walking over towards me.

"Are you crying because you're scared or because it hurts?" He asks me, crouching down at the side of the bed and patting my elbow.

Embarrassed, I shrug my shoulders and continue to hide my face. I'm behaving like a baby, not the chief of security of a Union starship. Once this ordeal is all over I should probably request reassignment…

"Alara, I think you're going to feel a whole lot better after the nurse comes back in with that fever medicine. And then the doctor is going to come in and she'll probably switch your antibiotic and you'll feel good as new. I don't think you have anything to be scared of. It's okay to cry, though. Nobody is going to think differently of you if they see you cry. I cry, Ed cries."

"All the time. You know, Gordon cried when we played _Gone with the Wind_ at movie night that one time. And he's seen it at least ten times. I think I saw Bortus cry once, too."

"See? Even Bortus cries. There's no rule against crying in the military."

A knock at the door startles me a bit but I don't budge from my position.

"Hi there, I have your fever medicine. What's wrong, sweetie? Do you feel worse?"

"She's just a bit upset right now."

"Okay, well, she should take the medicine as soon as possible; I don't want her fever to rise any higher. Alara, do you think you can take these pills for me?"

"Could you maybe just leave them? I'll make sure she takes them."

"Alright, if you promise me you'll get them into her in the next ten minutes."

"I promise."

I hear a low rattle as she sets the medicine cup down on the table; the squeaking of her shoes indicates her departure.

"Ed, shoo."

"Shoo? Oh, uh, yeah…you know, I've actually been meaning to hit the John…"

"Good. Why don't you get a bite to eat or something as well?"

The captain walks out the door, muttering something about peeing and sandwiches, and when I'm sure he's gone I uncover my face.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ed's POV  
15:00

I've done my business. I've gotten myself a sandwich (and eaten it, too). What do I do now? Kelly didn't exactly give me a time for when I could come back to the room. I got the impression that she wanted to give Alara enough time sans el capitan to get her tears out. They're probably doing "girl talk" in there, too, if I know them well enough. That reminds me - when we get back to the ship - I swallow the lump in my throat that forms at the prospect that there may no longer be a ship - Gordon and I have some serious boy talk to catch up on.

Anyway, this is awkward. Instead of standing outside Alara's room like a buffoon I opt to pace the corridors. When I'm nearly flattened by a gurney for the second time in five minutes I decide to walk downstairs to the main lobby where the hallways are wider and the gurneys don't barrel towards you like long-haul air-freighters on the transcontinental highway. As I pass the gift shop I contemplate going back in and getting Alara another gift to cheer her up. Maybe a balloon? No! Nothing clownish. A nice card? "Dear Alara, sorry we took you on this mission and almost got you killed. P.S. At least you'll have some cool scars to show off! Love, Ed". No, scrap the card idea. I'm bored so I go in anyway.

What's that on the far wall? Is that what I think it is? Yes, it's candy! Oh yeah, I'll bet her nurses are just dying to have her puke chocolate all over them. I suppose I could buy it now and give it to her when she's all better…or I could just buy some for myself and eat it in the bathroom so neither of them see it. Stop. That's a slippery slope, Ed. I will not revert to the 300-pound teenage Ed who ate Nutella by the spoonful in his bedroom and hid the empty jars in his closet like corpses just because this is a stressful time.

I tear myself away from the wall of candy and browse the store. There's books - a small selection of kids' books, young adult books, romance novels. Our universal translator only works on spoken words, however, so getting a book would be pointless. I make my way over to the toy section where I picked out the monkey thing. The monkey was the only one that didn't look like a freak show; this planet has some very interesting and unique wildlife, that's for sure. I dig around in the bin, looking for the freakiest of the freak shows. I'm gonna buy it for Kelly as a joke. I'll gauge her mood first, of course, and if I deem that she's not in a good one, I'll wait and give it to Gordon.

I select my freak show plush of choice and continue to browse the shop. I should probably get a souvenir for Claire. Why, you ask? I dunno. I just get the feeling that she'll be disappointed that she didn't get to treat Alara and that she got mutilated by medieval medicine instead. I spy a table in the middle of the store with a large assortment of drinking glasses and mugs. There's all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors, but they all have one thing in common - they're all stamped with what I can only assume is the hospital's name and crest. The writing looks like a combination of Hebrew, Korean, and maybe a bit of Arabic.

It's then that I notice a paper sign taped to the table.

"Excuse me, miss." I get the attention of the store clerk. "Can you tell me what this sign says?"

"Oh, it just says that 100% of the proceeds from the sale of drinkware goes towards the hospital's charity program. It allows us to provide care for those who can't afford it."

Okay, so it's one for everybody, then! I dig around in my back pocket and fish out the paper money that the Union provided us with before embarking on this mission from hell.

"Here, I think this should about cover it." I say as I uncrumple a bunch of banknotes and stack them on the checkout counter.

"Sir, this is way too much, even for all of them. Each glass is only - "

"Nah, you're good. Keep the change. Look, to be honest I only want to take five of those home with me. Think of the rest of it as a donation."

"Thank you so much, sir! This really means a lot!" The checkout girl begins wrapping each glass in paper and stacks them together in a gift bag. "Here you are, sir."

"Thanks! I'll probably be back later for some of that candy, too."


	11. Chapter 11

Ed's POV  
15:30

I give them another half hour of alone time before I return to the room. I listen first, and when I hear the sounds of quiet conversation (see, I knew they would be girl-talking!) instead of tears I knock politely. Kelly's voice greets me:

"Door's open."

"Thanks. How we doin?"

"A bit better. Jeez, what's in the bag? A Cuisinart?"

"Just some souvenirs. We can't let all of our memories of this place be bad ones."

I sneak a peak at Alara's face. Looks like somebody cleaned the tear tracks off of it. She still doesn't look like a happy camper, though, and appears to have clammed up. So she'll talk to Kelly but not me. If it were anybody else I might put my hands on my hips and go "Hmmmph!" but this is Alara - she's just a kid and is obviously embarrassed about crying in front of me.

"You just missed the doctor. She said that the belly wound needs to be reopened and drained."

"Ooh, that sounds lovely. They gonna put her out for it or what?"

"No, they'll just give her a local. Apparently because the wound doesn't penetrate the abdominal cavity they don't need to take her back into the OR. I think they'll be back any minute, actually."

"Don't count on it. You know doctors - they say they'll be right back but really they're visiting their fifty other patients and you don't see them again for five hours. You know, I had appendicitis when I was ten, and, I kid you not, they admitted me at 2:30 PM on a Friday afternoon and I didn't go into the OR until 3:00 AM Saturday. The doctors spent a total of about an hour actually seeing me and running tests. You should've seen my parents - my dad slumped over in the chair and my mom asleep on the floor. I kept waking my dad up, begging for food. I recall him saying at around 1 AM 'Eddie, I'm gonna be pissed if it turns out you're fine.'"

"Aww, poor Eddie. I'm sure he was just joking, though. Your dad's a pretty nice guy."

"Well…I kinda left out what prompted him to say that. So hours before they gave me this contrast stuff to drink so they could do a scan and see my guts better. It was delicious, by the way - tasted just like fruit punch and I was freaking starving by that point. Anyway, the after-effect of it is that it gives you the trots. So my poor dad was having to get up from his chair every ten minutes to take me down the hall to the crapper because I was too shy to go by myself. Well, I wound up falling asleep and crapping myself in the bed."

"Oh, Ed! I don't need to hear this!"

"Anyway, my dad didn't want to bother my nurse or wake up my mom, so he cleaned me - and the bed - up by himself. Let's just say it was a disaster zone. Like a tsunami of -"

"Okay, okay, Ed, I get the idea! Please, no more, or I'll kick you out again!"

"Sorry. Well, anyway, now that I'm an adult I can understand why my dad was a bit peeved by that point."

"Precisely. Reason #1,701 why not to have children."

"Yeah, they're pretty gross. But for the record, I think you'd have made a good mother."

Oops. I didn't quite mean to say that. I quickly look away so I'll never know what her immediate reaction is.


	12. Chapter 12

Ed's POV  
18:08

"Her fever's back. Last check it was over 104." Kelly says, biting her thumbnail. I place my hand on her knee and give it a light squeeze.

"Relax, Kel. Don't let yourself get worked up. The antibiotics probably just haven't started working yet. And stop biting your nails."

"They've drained her wound. They've changed her antibiotics twice now. What if they don't find one that works?"

"They will." I stand up and stretch, trying to appear nonchalant to hide my own anxiety. I'm the captain, after all. I can't be letting my first officer sense how nerve-wracking this whole situation is for me. "At least she's asleep now."

"She's sedated, Ed. She was fighting them too much while they worked on her wound. You'd know that if you hadn't chickened out."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"When she was screaming in pain. You couldn't handle it. You chickened out and said you had to go to the bathroom so you could leave the room."

"I did have to go to the bathroom."

"You'd just gone to the bathroom twenty minutes before the doctor came in."

"What are you, now, the potty police? How do you know I didn't have to go number two?"

"Because I was married to you, Ed! I know for a fact that you only go number two after breakfast and right before bed."

"Well that's a dirty lie! I'll have you know that I can and do poop at all hours of the day! Anyway, how is it that somehow my colon is once again the subject of discussion?"

" _You_ brought up that gross story earlier, not me."

I see the look on her face. There's no more arguing with her. I simply don't have the energy. I sigh, deep and shuddering.

"I'm sorry, Kel." I look at the floor and shuffle from left to right. "You're right. I wimped out. I just…couldn't deal with it. I'm sorry that, once again, I left you holding the bag." I plop down on the couch and hide my face in my hands.

A minute passes and then Kelly lowers herself down on the other end of the couch. She sighs but says nothing. We sit here for a few minutes, in silence, listening to the occasional beep of a monitor and Alara's soft breathing. Kelly's the first one to talk, quietly and calmly.

"They made me hold the mask over her face. They couldn't keep her arm still enough to get a needle into the IV port, so they put a gas mask over her face and told me to hold it in place. Ed, I never want to have to do that again. I never want to see that look of terror in her eyes again. And I also don't want to keep arguing with you. So I'm going to take a walk, get some dinner, and I think you should take a nap. When the hell's the last time you slept?"

"Uh…my memory's a bit foggy. Not counting that little nap I took this morning…uh…two days ago?"

"Yeah, go to sleep. We could both benefit from clear heads."

"Yes, ma'am." I give her a mock salute.


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly's POV  
18:32

I take the elevator up, I take the elevator down, I accidentally wind up in the morgue (classic, right?), I take the elevator back up, I navigate a maze of corridors, I set off the alarm when I use the emergency stairs to go back down two floors…and then I finally locate the cafeteria. I'm about ready to pull my hair out at this point. If this hospital had some English signage it would make things a _hell of a lot_ easier.

Okay, calm down, girl. Winding up in the psych ward won't help matters at all.

At least the food smells good. It doesn't smell like your classic Earth hospital food. I remember when I was 9, I spent nearly every afternoon of my summer visiting my grandma at Spaulding Rehabilitation Hospital in Boston after she suffered a stroke. My most enduring memory of that place is the smell - the unmistakable sick geriatric odor that permeates the hallways but nobody wants to speak of, combined with the seemingly ever-present smell of mashed potatoes and gravy.

The latter was not an unpleasant smell in and of itself, but I grew to associate it with the stench of unwashed bodies and death warmed over.

Anyway, this place smells much better. Maybe this planet doesn't grow potatoes. Maybe they take their senior citizens outside and power wash them once in a while. Either way, it's a welcome difference.

I drag my tired body inside and pick up a dark green tray just inside the entrance. Wow. This cafeteria is freaking huge. There are multiple stations, some that are buffet style, some where you can get stuff cooked to order. There's an entire station devoted just to some sort of make-your-own stir fry-style dish. I can't believe Ed came here the first morning and all he brought back was a stupid pastry.

I'm a little apprehensive, though - hardly any of the foods look familiar. What was my New Year's resolution? Try new things? Or was it…stop getting drunk and yelling at the television? I can't remember which. Regardless, I'm not trying to look like the typical "ignorant human" who refuses to try new stuff. Determined to give my species a good name, I puff out my chest and stride over to one of the buffet stations, load up my plate, and approach the cashier.

The cashier is a nice old lady wearing latex gloves and a hairnet. She smiles at me and I return the gesture, but I guess my smile doesn't reach my ears.

"Long day, dear? You look tired."

"You could say that."

She reaches under her desk and pulls out a cookie wrapped in plastic. She places it on my tray.

"Well, have a cookie, on me."

How adorable is this little old lady? I half expect her to reach out and pinch my cheek.

"Thank you so much! You're very kind!"

"You just look like you could use a treat. Enjoy your meal, dear."

I pocket the cookie. I'll give it to Alara once she's feeling up to eating.

I sit down at a small table in the corner of the busy dining room and dig into my meal.


	14. Chapter 14

Alara's POV  
03:56

"Oh shit!"

I'm jolted awake by the exclamation from across the room. I open my tired eyes and through the darkness I see the captain leap off the couch and fumble around for his communicator.

"Kel, where is it? I can't find it!"

"Your pants, Ed, it's in your pants!"

" _Captain Mercer, do you read? This is Lieutenant Commander Bortus._ "

"Yes, yes, I read, Bortus! Can you hear me?" He's practically shouting at the communicator, desperation getting the best of him.

" _We hear you loud and clear, Sir._ "

"Oh thank god! Look, before we exchange any more pleasantries I just want to make sure you guys have a lock on our coordinates. Just in case we lose contact again."

" _You think we're lazy up here, or something? We've already determined your location. Didn't want to keep you guys waiting._ "

"Gordon, I have never been as happy to hear your voice as I am right now."

_"Likewise. I think I have a few new grey hairs and Bortus nearly drank himself to death on - get this - Xelayan tequila, because he knew he would have to be the one to report to Halsey."_

_"That is incorrect."_

_"It's partly correct! You did drink the tequila! Aww, don't be embarrassed!"_

" _Gordon, be quiet for a minute, please._ " There's the matronly voice I've been waiting to hear. " _Captain, I need to know immediately why you three are in a hospital so I can coordinate care and determine if my presence is needed on the shuttlecraft._ "

"Alara's been injured, Claire, pretty bad. She's got multiple broken - "

_"Captain, I'm gonna stop you right there. Confidentiality, remember? I'm going to have them patch the signal through to sick bay and speak to you from there, okay?"_

"Right. Sorry, I, uh, always forget about that sort of stuff." He scratches his head and plops back down onto the couch, exhaustion taking over.

_"Hey Captain, you still there?"_

"Hey, John! It's good to hear your voice!"

_"Yeah, so we're just gonna keep talking to you until Claire gets to sick bay. Better than being on hold, right?"_

"You got that right!"

_"So what exactly happened down there? Alara get beat up or something?"_

"Something like that. Look, Claire's right, the Union has patient confidentiality rules that we need to follow."

_"Alright, that's cool. Is Kelly good?"_

"I'm here, John! I'm fine. Tired, but fine."

"And I'm doing well, too, John. Thanks for asking, by the way."

_"Sorry, sir, I just assumed you were all good since I'm talking to you. Anyway, I think Claire's ready to talk to you. Patching you through now."_

I guess I doze off while the captain is rattling off my laundry list of injuries to Claire, because I'm suddenly awakened again by a gentle "Alara" and a touch to my forehead.

"It's Claire. Do you want to talk to her?" Kelly holds the communicator in front of my mouth. I clear my throat as best I can but doing so hurts my belly so my voice is thick and raspy.

"H-hi."

_"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?"_

"Ok."

_"We're getting the shuttle prepped to come down and get you, but we're still about two hours away. Do you think you can hang tight until then?"_

"Uh-huh."

_"Okay, well I'll see you then."_

Kelly takes the communicator back.

"She's still a bit out of it."

_"I can tell. She sounds awful."_

"They had a tube down her throat."

_"Ouch! Those tubes are something that should be left in the history books. Poor thing…is she scared?"_

"More disoriented than anything else. Oh, did Ed tell you about her fever?"

_"He mentioned it, yes. What's the latest reading?"_

"Last check it was over 104 but they gave her a stronger fever reducer so for the time being it's down."

_"Okay, thanks for giving me the run-down. I'm gonna let you go for now. Need to finish packing my med kit. We should be leaving in about a half hour, give or take."_

"We'll be waiting."

"Oh Claire, wait! You still there?"

_"Still here, everything okay?"_

"Can you _please_ contact Alara's parents? We promised her you would!"

" _Of course, sir. Claire out."_


	15. Chapter 15

Claire's POV  
07:11

I might vomit. This has to be the second-worst shuttle ride I've ever taken.

"If I'd known we were gonna to be flying into a storm I would have suggested we leave later." John glances over at me, concern on his face. "You gonna be okay? You look like you're about to hurl."

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply through my nose. Once. Twice. A third time. Impending puke is suppressed. For now.

"You know, sometimes it's best if you just let it out. When it wants to come up that badly it's not natural to keep it down. Just try to get it all into the bag."

I hold up my index finger and swallow hard. "Not…another word, Lamarr, or I will have you written up for trying to induce…vomiting in a superior officer. That is a _very_ serious offense!"

"Sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

We land as close to the hospital entrance as we can. I open the hatch and stumble out onto the grass, landing on my hands and knees, and contemplate kissing the ground. No, that wouldn't look professional. John is immediately behind me, pulling me to my feet and handing me my medical kit.

"I know you're having a moment with the ground and all, but we should get inside before we get soaked."

We enter the main lobby and the kind lady at reception gives us Alara's room number. 420. John snickers. Honestly, sometimes I really don't understand these kids.

We get lost twice and somehow wind up at the cafeteria both times. A friendly orderly finally escorts us to the correct floor and wing.

I knock on the door to room 420 and Kelly's voice greets us.

"Come in."

She is perched on the edge of Alara's bed, the concern on her face melting as soon as we walk in.

"You don't know how glad we are to see you." She rises and pulls me in for a hug.

"Likewise. We feared the worst." I make my way over to Alara, who's curled up and shivering under at least three blankets. "How is she?"

"Her fever's back, as I'm sure you can tell. The medication's really starting to irritate her stomach."

"Probably on a high dosage. When did she last eat?"

"Um…yesterday, I think. It was yesterday, right Ed?"

"Yeah, she had some jello but refused anything else."

"So they've been giving her round-the-clock fever medicine on an empty stomach? The medicine's in pill form, right?"

"Uh, yeah…that's bad, isn't it?"

"Well since she's only been on the pills for a day or so they probably haven't had the chance to destroy her stomach lining. I'm putting her on a course of omeprazole the second we get her home, though."

"I think my dad takes that…" Ed wonders aloud.

I sit on the edge of the bed, where Kelly had been perched just a minute prior.

"Alara? Alara, wake up." I place my hand on her forehead. It's pretty damned hot. Her eyes open and I give her a big smile. "Hi, how do you feel, sweetheart?"

"Mmm…I'm cold. Everything hurts. I want to go home."

"We're gonna get you home as soon as we can, okay? We need to wait for the storm to pass. In the meantime I'm gonna need to pull these blankets down so I can give you an injection. This'll bring your fever down without upsetting your tummy any more. It works fast, too."

She rolls onto her back and I inject her upper arm and wait until she's comfortable before pulling her blankets further down so I can take a look at her stomach. I move to pull her gown up then remember we have an audience. I turn to the guys.

"Hey, why don't you two go to the cafeteria or something?"

"Is it open yet? Cuz I could go for a sandwich right about now…"

"John, it doesn't matter, she just wants us out."

"Ohhhh, I see. Girls only club, huh? You got it, doc."

"Hey, wait for me, I need to get my shoes on…"

Once they're gone I expose Alara's belly only to encounter a large white bandage held in place by copious amounts of medical tape. I use my fingernail to get under a small corner of the tape. Ooh, this stuff is on there. The most humane thing to do would be the classic 1-2-3 - RIP! I consider my options - it's either the agonizingly slow peeling process or the ambush method that might make her hate me for a few minutes. My mind is made up.

 _RIPPPPPPPP_!

Alara screams in pain. Kelly screams in surprise. I gasp in horror at the line of staples running across her bruised belly. How barbaric! I try to control my emotions, try to remind myself that Alara is alive because of the care she received at this hospital. It's just hard to imagine, in this day and age, using heavy duty office supplies to close such delicate flesh! In addition to the staples, it would appear that someone drew on her stomach with marker to indicate the borders of infection.

"Is that permanent?" Kelly licks her finger and rubs at the black line. "Yeah, it's permanent."

I roll my eyes. Imbeciles. What am I gonna find next, plates and screws?

I'd like to get the staples out as soon as possible - they probably hurt like a bitch - but decide to wait until we're back on the ship and I have all of my supplies at my disposal. I make a mental note to snag a pair of staple removers.

I replace the bandage and apologize to Alara for hastily ripping it off.

"I'll be back. I'm going to the nurses station to get a copy of her medical record. I need to know everything that they treated her for, what procedures they performed, and what medications she's received and is currently receiving; I intend to correct every mistake they may have made. I'm gonna grab a pair of staple removers, too. You gotta use primitive tools to remove primitive hardware."


End file.
